


Human Testing

by DespairStories



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abduction, Alternate uses for Pokemon moves, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairStories/pseuds/DespairStories
Summary: The Pokemon world would be much more dangerous if people did not abide by rules.  By and large, even criminals bent on conquest battle the same way as a League entrant, with capped teams and fair play.  But assuming that everybody thinks and acts the same way is a dangerous mistake-- even for a Champion.  And it only takes one mistake for her entire life to be upended by a dangerous stranger.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction, and should not be construed as anything but. Any and all real life scenes must be safe, sane, and consensual. Fictional depictions of BDSM are *not* good guides for how to play in your own life!

Gloria’s life had been spent in a world that was governed by rules. Some of these were written down: the bylaws of the Galar League, the rules governing the Champion Cup battle, to say nothing of the ordinary laws that kept the peace. Other rules were implicit: the expectation that a campfire in the Wild Area is meant to be shared, or that half of one’s pocket money is forfeit upon the loss of a Pokemon battle.

The only times when most people were even conscious of these expectations was when they were broken, typically by a tourist from one of the other regions that lay far over the seas. In most cases, the infractions were harmless and made without malice. The locals might laugh and point at a foreigner’s blunder, but so long as things remained harmless, the story usually ended there.

Gloria’s life had certainly had moments of excitement and danger. After all, the first story that came to mind when discussing the young Champion was almost always that of her first title match. Given the popularity of the Champion Cup, it was hardly surprising that both her interrupted first challenge and her ultimate triumph over Champion Leon had been recorded and shared countless times by thousands of spectators, both from the stands and from the comfort of home.

There was little doubt that Gloria was familiar with adversity. Her strength and skill as a trainer and champion were well-known and universally acknowledged. But for all her experience, she was fundamentally a textbook hero, facing challenges and opponents that read from the same playbook.

Galar’s Wild Areas were certainly dangerous, but “wild” was a generous stretch. There was no part of the region that was ultimately far away from medical facilities for Pokemon and trainer alike, and the ever-increasing population meant that there was almost always a pair of eyes and hands nearby in the event of an emergency.

Chairman Rose, for all of his machinations, had ultimately been scheming in good faith. He and his followers had certainly broken the law– and yet, despite the fact that they were decidedly operating outside the scope of the Galar League, no one had thought to arm themselves with more than the regulation six Pokemon.

Even Eternatus, perhaps driven by some ancient sense of pride and propriety, had chosen to focus upon Gloria and Hop’s Pokemon in a relatively straightforward battle. Strip away the circumstances, and this final confrontation was not altogether different from the Max Raid battles that were a routine hobby for many. For a being with that much power to behave in such a way was certainly fortunate; there were few who would complain that the legendary dragon had not seen fit to simply fly away and obliterate the region.

Gloria’s life had been spent in a world that was governed by rules. Some of these were written down. Others were implicit. Generally speaking, there were customs that even the criminals obeyed without a second thought, even when nobody was around to watch. After all, there was little reason to behave otherwise. And with mass compliance to be taken for granted, there was even less reason to truly question the state of things.

Some rules are absolute. But most have exceptions. Gloria had spent most of her life sheltered by custom, and for all her prodigious strength and skill, she had never thought to acknowledge the role that those stable rules had played in her success.

The drone of the small seaplane that had brought her to this quiet shore was fading rapidly into the distance. Although the weather was mild and the seas fairly calm, all trace of the craft’s wake had already been erased amidst the constant motion of the ocean. Gloria took a moment to stretch, arching her back and flexing her joints to work out some of the stiffness that had crept into her limbs over the last few hours.

In recent months, she had taken to traveling further and further afield to train and explore. Ostensibly, many of these trips were taken at Hop’s behest, and it was certainly true that she made an effort to look for new Pokemon or record unusual sightings. When jumped by wild Pokemon, she battled them as usual, and her well-trained team continued to evolve and grow.

But by and large, she was simply looking for a moment to escape and think. Being a hero and a champion had not freed her from coming-of-age struggles and anxieties; it simply meant that she had to deal with them while in the public eye. While she had flirted with time away from the League on several occasions, her competitive spirit had always brought her back to the pitch without before long. Her chain of successes had led to the common refrain that the many so-called “Interim Champions” were merely keeping the seat warm until she returned from one of her sabbaticals.

With her 20th birthday on the horizon, Gloria had been ducking out of the spotlight more and more as she tried to work out her next moves. Financially, she had little to worry about between her League winnings and the many sponsorship opportunities that Leon was graciously helping her with. And for a trainer of her caliber, there were always innumerable work opportunities available across the region.

 _If I can get anyone to talk to me normally,_ she thought with a scowl. Most people were either too star-struck to treat her seriously, or wore their ulterior motives far too close to the skin for her to ignore. As much as she enjoyed her time on the field, it was hard for her to imagine a life entirely dominated by Pokemon battles. _Small wonder that Opal was looking to get out. Frankly, I don’t know how she lasted as long as she did._ A quiet shudder worked its way down her spine, and she set off across the sand in a moderately sour mood.

As the beach gave way to low foothills, Gloria felt many of her troubles slowly slipping away. Sometimes, she had one or two of her Pokemon out during these trips for company; today, she was in a more solitary mood. With something approaching contentment, she allowed herself to be consumed in the steady rhythm of putting one foot in front of the other.

Her rucksack shifted from side to side, alternately trapping and releasing a thin layer of sweat that was building beneath her layers. Cursing under her breath, the trainer paused for a moment to work one arm free of the straps, leaving the bag to swing awkwardly at one side.

 _For all the money in the world, I’ll never find a bag that frees me from this._ In spite of her grousing, she knew that she was at least partially to blame. On this outing, she had opted for her comfortingly familiar cardigan and dress over more practical athletic wear, and she had little doubt that the heavier cloth was not doing her any favors. _Still, it’s comfy to wear, and I don’t have to deal with any blasted fashion critics out here._

A low chuckle escaped her, fading quickly amidst the pervasive quiet. As far as she could see, there was no sign of real permanent civilization; a small dock down at the shoreline, a lighthouse further down the way. But no reporters or paparazzi, with their intrusive cameras and judgmental eyes– or their frustratingly instant connection to the rest of Galar.

She crested the hill she had been battling for the past few minutes, and took a moment to survey the lay of the land around her. The ground undulated ahead like the surface of the sea, and Gloria knew from experience that that meant the rest of the day could easily be spent climbing up and down through the rough ground. Still, she had not embarked on this particular trip with a destination in mind, and so the specific path she took was just a formality.

 _Over...there? That looks like a right good spot to take a rest._ She could faintly make out the mouth of a small cave, carved into the exposed rock of a larger hill. The pleasantly cool weather would doubtless get chillier with the help of a sea breeze, and she knew from her earlier trips the value of some natural shelter. _And it looks like a good distance to cover before dark. Shouldn’t be a problem._

Of course, she could have simply gotten her Pokemon to get there within a minute or two. While most Galarians chose to use the region’s convenient Flying Taxis to get around, Gloria had been training some of her team members in the tradition of overseas regions to carry her herself through the skies and seas. But that was for when she was in a hurry– and she was anything but at the moment.

After a number of these excursions, she was in better shape than she’d ever been. While she was far from being as strong as Milo or Bea, she had a wiry strength and confidence all of her own, even if she rarely cared to show it. _I don’t need to read more knobs talking about my muscles or lack thereof. Honestly, I don’t know how Bea puts up with it– to say nothing of Nessa._

She pulled her Rotom phone out of her sweater pocket, and absently jotted down a reminder to speak with the Water Gym Leader when she got back about dealing with the unsavory side of fame. Afterwards, she powered off the device and shoved it into her bag. Anyone who knew her reasonably well knew better than to try and get in touch during her trips, and she had had quite enough of hearing from those who did not.

The miles and light both melted away with astonishing speed. She let her mind wander, sometimes to the backdrop of a hummed tune, but mostly just to the occasional cries of wild Pokemon. While the sun had already set by the time she arrived at the cave, there was still more than enough twilight left for her to confirm the outlines of the space. The cave’s mouth was fairly narrow, but it was distinguished by a large outcropping of rock that jutted out from the roof. The shelf’s shadow was what had caught her attention earlier in the day, though it had long since faded into obscurity amidst the gathering gloom.

She set about the business of making camp with the curious mix of enthusiasm and confidence that belonged only to a competent newcomer. The experience was still novel enough to be enjoyable in its own right, but familiar enough that it came to her without any serious missteps. First came her campfire, built from the abundance of dried branches that had fallen to the ground nearby. She was saved the necessity of gathering tinder by a quick puff of flame from her Cinderace, and the resulting fire was immediately hot enough to cook with.

After setting a small pot of curry over the flames to cook, Gloria set down her small tent and bedroll. As the pleasant aroma began to fill the air, her sense of the world narrowed to the little circle of firelight, encompassing her bed, her dinner, and six of her most trustworthy teammates and companions in the world. And while she had much love for her friends back in Galar, and for her experiences as part of the League, she was more than content with what she had to hand in the moment.

Although the darkness beyond the fire looked like an empty void, there was no shortage of life and activity amidst the shadows. With the changing light came a new cast of characters, with many nocturnal Pokemon now rising to play, hunt, and explore.

Had Gloria been alert and awake, she might have noticed a sudden intermission in nature’s performance. An unnatural silence fell around her camp, centered around the movements of one very purposeful silhouette that was scarcely visible to the human eye. A faintly bitter odor wafted from the enigmatic figure in waves, driving back any curious wild Pokemon from the area. The resulting quiet was almost deafening.

But Gloria was not awake. She had nodded off some time ago, pleasantly full from her meal and spent from a day of hiking. Although she had taken care to dispose of her leftovers to avoid attracting unwanted attention, the trainer had done little else to secure her resting place.

After all, even out here, there were rules.

There were situations that called for surgical precision and self-control. A given operation might take months of planning and dozens of rehearsals, and at any point in time a single change in scheduling or company might necessitate a complete re-do of everything.

For all intents and purposes, the mark had served herself up on a silver platter. She had taken no precautions against even a wild Pokemon encounter, much less an attack. Her six Pokeballs were clipped together on a worn belt, making for an almost pathetically easy target for an Intelleon’s marksmanship. A webbed finger pointed, and a freezing ray of light leapt through the air. In an instant, the entire Pokemon team was in a layer of ice several inches thick.

Although there was no real need for stealth at this point, the Intelleon began to retreat further back into the shadows, directed by an almost lazy hand signal. The target’s exposed position was an invitation to have some fun and flash– but given that caution was cheap, there was little reason to dismiss an excellent and experienced shot.

In a standard abduction, the next step would be a healthy combination of Sleep Powder and Gust for a quiet and targeted knockout. Out here, however, there were no witnesses to interfere or jeopardize the getaway. There was all the time in the world to set up something a great deal more entertaining.

Specialist Adriane enjoyed her work. For a time, she had contented herself with the world’s foremost hobby, and she had come quite close to completing her personal Pokedex once upon a time. Now, however, she had grown to specialize in a different, more ambitious kind of quarry. And when word reached her ears of an organization that might need to do a great deal of kidnapping, she had joined as quickly as she could.

She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. There were so many options that she had not yet tried, but the remoteness of the location ruled out anything new. Despite her fascination with abductions, Adriane had not the slightest desire to become an accidental murderer because of an unexpected complication out in the boondocks. That meant sticking to the small, but growing list of tried-and-true tools she had already tested.

 _Boss said I can experiment all I want on her after this job is done._ Contenting herself with that thought, Adriane turned her attention back to the nearby tent, which flickered and shifted in the light of a guttering fire. _Her Pokemon are all dealt with already, so I could definitely go with something a bit more variable, like paralysis. But…_ she frowned, glancing over at the frozen belt. _No need for half-measures now, I suppose._

She closed her eyes and concentrated, her eyebrows knitting together with effort. Moments later, an Alakazam trundled up from behind, having sensed her nonverbal call. Adriane pointed towards Gloria’s Pokemon, and whispered something under her breath. It was probably unnecessary, but she was not inclined to have something go wrong due to a translation error.

“Use Kinesis, and bring that belt over here.” She had scarcely finished when she saw the mass of ice wobble into the air, then glide smoothly towards their shared hiding place. The moment that it was in grasp, Adriane hastily bundled the entire thing into a burlap sack, then tied the neck and set the bag to one side.

 _I think that’s enough caution. Now, we can get back to the main event!_ Confuse Ray was her first pick; while she did not need for Gloria to be mentally incapacitated, Adriane relished the terror that the move almost always brought to its human victims. Bind, Vine Whip, and String Shot she dismissed as being hopelessly cliché and pedestrian. _Any third-rate Grunt can come up with something like that. The Champion, surely, deserves more._

The minutes crept by as Adriane continued to comb through her mental list. Then, a flash of inspiration struck her, and she turned back to her Alakazam with a faint smile. _May as well stick with what works, right? Telekinesis will do just fine._ Once again, she began to whisper into her Pokemon’s ear, listing her desired steps in rapid sequence. Naturally, the Pokemon gave one short nod of understanding.

 _One foot, two foot, one hand, two hand._ A smile was stealing across her face at the mental image alone, and she could hardly wait to see how reality played out. While she planned to have plenty of fun later, she would only ever get one shot at the opening act. She wanted it to be perfect.

She hefted a small rock in one hand, winding back her arm in preparation for the throw. The stone landed with a harsh clatter, tumbling for several feet until it rolled into the dying fire. A spray of sparks leapt into the air, before falling back to the cave floor with a soft hiss.

Just as she had hoped, the tent shifted as its occupant stirred from slumber. A moment later, Adriane could make out Gloria’s disheveled, sleepy face emerge from behind a tent flap. The noise had been loud enough to wake, but not alarm the target. So far, everything was going according to plan.

“Confuse Ray, now.” The words were far too quiet to be heard, but the flash of psychic energy that followed was unmissable. Gloria turned towards the light, her vision sharpening enough to see two spiraling orbs just as they collided with her body–

“A-ah!!!” Although there was no physical impact, the moment of contact was marked by a ferocious pins-and-needles sensation that gripped the trainer from head to toe. Her eyes were wide open, darting back and forth in a panic as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. But her vision was filled with stars, and as she tried to struggle free of her bedding, Gloria tumbled into a heap on the rough stone.

“W...w-what’s going on?!” The world seemed to rock and sway beneath her, and she was having trouble determining what was level ground. To make things worse, her body had seemed to develop a mind of its own. If she tried to move her arm, her legs kicked instead. Trying to turn her head one way whipped her view in the opposite direction entirely. Before long, she was entangled in a hopeless snarl of bedding and clothing.

Adriane crept closer and closer to the cave’s entrance, her eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Gloria’s distress. There was no need to worry about the campfire– she had little doubt that Gloria would be debilitated for a while yet. _People, after all, are rather less durable than Pokemon. I wonder how long the daze will stick around for someone like her?_

The stricken girl was now slowly fighting her way over towards where her belt had been, one hand erratically grasping at the air with trembling and nerveless fingers. It was hard for Adriane to stifle a giggle as she watched Galar’s Champion struggle like a late-night drunkard. Despite her best efforts, a few muffled chortles escaped into the night, and she watched Gloria slowly turn in her direction. Much to her delight, the girl’s face betrayed a raw sense of panic and surprise.

“Who...what? What are you doing?!” Now that some of the initial shock had faded, Adriane was pleased to hear a familiar edge of defiance and aggressiveness returning to her victim’s voice. Although Gloria’s eyes were still largely unfocused, it was clear that she had finally been spotted. Adriane wordlessly stepped closer, her flickering shadow looming over Gloria’s collapsed body.

“The silent type, eh? What kind of a joke are you trying to pull?” Gloria’s eyes flicked away for a moment, and she shook her head, struggling even now to clear the overwhelming disorientation from her mind. She blinked once, then twice, taken aback by the impossibility of what she had seen.

When the trainer looked back at Adriane, her eyes were narrow with anger. “What,” she spat, “have you done with my team?” All she received as an answer was a coy tilt of Adriane’s head. With a growl, Gloria took a hard swing at her assailant, staggering to her feet as she did.

While the blow was fast enough, it was an easy thing to sidestep. The follow-though caught the girl off balance, and this time, Adriane did not bother to hide her laughter as Gloria stumbled and fell. Her mirth only grew as the second and third punches met nothing but air.

Finally, Gloria’s vision seemed to snap into place. Shaking off the last unpleasant effects of confusion, she leapt at her attacker, intent on wrestling her to the ground before she had the chance to dodge again. But while she had launched herself with all the strength that she had, her forward motion seemed to vanish the moment her feet left the ground.

It took her a moment to realize that she was now floating in the air, suspended by an invisible pressure around her torso. Gloria struggled, swiping at the just-out-of-reach Adriane with her hands while she kicked furiously with her legs. Nothing showed the slightest signs of dislodging whatever it was that held her in its grasp.

“What in the blazes are you–” she stopped, her voice choked off by an unexpected force against her right arm. The limb seemed to be frozen in place, stuck in the air as surely as if it had been buried in wet sand. When she reached over with her free hand, her anger gave way to fear as the air hardened around her left arm as well.

Within seconds, the same pressure secured her kicking legs, leaving her helplessly suspended in the air. Her glare was cracking now, and Adriane leaned in closer, smiling to see the genuine fear beginning to peek out from beneath Gloria’s furious facade. Her eyes told the whole story, beginning to shimmer with the faintest trace of angry, helpless tears.

“Afraid, are you? I thought Galar’s Champion would know a thing or two about type matchups.” The mocking grin briefly stoked Gloria’s rage, but that petered out after Adriane leaned right up to her ear, her breath triggering a violent and repulsed shudder in every muscle that she could still move. “People…” Adriane whispered, “...are all pretty weak to Pokemon moves.”

“You...how dare y-you….”

“We’re not in your precious little League, miss. We’re barely even in Galar, for that matter. Who’s going to stop me from doing what I like?” Adriane stepped back, spreading her arms wide in mock surrender. “You are certainly free to try. I’ll give you thirty seconds, if you like.”

Half a minute ticked by, silent save for the sounds of heavy breathing and straining muscles. At the end of it all, Gloria was no closer to freedom than before, and her head hung low while she tried to regain her breath. Beads of sweat dropped to the ground, like the first drops of a rainstorm. Adriane knelt in front of her captive, brushing aside Gloria’s bangs so that she could see the expression of confused exhaustion that had been hidden away.

“What...what is this?” The balance between fear and anger had shifted once again, and Adriane gave Gloria a winning smile. The trainer could not help but shudder at the sight. Her assailant looked the image of radiant sincerity at the moment, with sparkling green eyes filled with earnest excitement. Freckled white skin was framed by long locks of copper hair, contrasting with the smart black outfit that would not have looked out of place on any street in Galar.

It made everything all the more bizarre and jarring. This girl looked like the people that she saw every day. But no one had ever come after her like this before– it was simply unthinkable. The sight of an Alakazam ambling into the cave forced Gloria to accept what she had already been told; she was well and truly overpowered by the same forces she had commanded for years without a second thought.

“It’s just a type matchup, really.” Again, the mocking lilt of Adriane’s voice made Gloria’s mouth twitch in defiant rage. She flinched as cool fingers caressed her cheek, following her movement without difficulty. “People just aren’t very strong compared to their Pokemon, when it comes right down to it.” Adriane bent lower still, running her eyes up and down Gloria’s body. The trainer shivered, then yelped when her captor pinched once or twice at her arms and legs. “Though you’re doing alright for yourself, aren’t you?”

“Get away from me! Let me go, you freak!” These short bursts of impotent rage did little to dissuade Adriane, who merely let out an unnervingly innocent giggle at her captive’s protests. The stroking resumed, far more bold and invasive than before. “You...y-you can’t do this, you damn–”

“Why not?” The blunt question took Gloria off-guard, halting her mid-sentence. “Who’s to stop me? This isn’t a League battle or nothing; there aren’t any rules out here.” Adriane paused to make a quick gesture to her Alakazam. Immediately, the psychic force that bound Gloria helplessly in place began to shift, rotating her into a standing spread-eagled position. Without any ceremony, the grip around her torso suddenly loosened, and the girl sagged limply in place.

“You...when I get free, you’ll be sorry you ever messed with me! Who do you think you are? Nobody’s beaten me in years!” Gloria began to thrash back and forth, throwing her body from side to side. The effect was curious to watch, as her forearms and lower legs remained locked in place despite her violent struggle. Her hands and feet twisted and grasped with desperate energy, until they too were seized by an invisible force and came to a sudden halt.

The feeling of helplessness continued to deepen, and her breath froze in her throat. The loss of motion in her hands was unexpectedly devastating, and she could not help but squirm humiliatingly as she fought to control even the most basic parts of her body. All the while, she was all too conscious of Adriane’s appraising– no, _hungry_ gaze on her writhing form.

“Are you getting off on this, you, you…” she trailed off, honestly at a loss for words for the first time in recent memory. Her situation could not be solved by a clever insult or curse. She was suddenly conscious of the cold sweat running down her back, and her hair stood on end as the full danger of her situation finally began to sink in through an adrenaline-soaked haze.

“And if I were?” The non-response was all Gloria needed to know– but Adriane’s deft undoing of the front of her sweater underscored the truth of the matter. The smile on her captor’s face was now lecherous, only growing as two daring hands traced the lines of Gloria’s body. “I do wish you wore this outfit more often. It makes you look so...cute? No, that’s not it….”

“You’re a freak! Get off, get away from meeh, you biiiith!” Gloria’s eyes widened, and the muscles in her mouth worked as if she were trying to spit something out. The effect of her demand was entirely lost as it devolved into inarticulate gibberish. “Whaa thaa heeeh? Whaa thaa fuuhhh?” It took several seconds before she realized what had happened. The same horrible power that was pinning her limbs had now frozen her tongue. Her voice was gone, turned into nothing more than babbling.

“I’m sorry, could you say that again? You’ve got to speak up for the camera.” Sure enough, an unfamiliar Rotom phone was now floating through the air, with an unmistakable red light blinking mercilessly on one side. Gloria’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, a powerful shame momentarily obliterating all other emotion from her mind.

Adriane turned to face the camera with a flourish, dipping a playful curtsy as if standing in front of a large audience. “It’s me, Adriane! Tonight, we’ve scored an exclusive interview with Galar’s famous Champion, Gloria! She’s made herself rather hard to find as of late, but we were able to catch up to her and persuade her to stick around for a little while.”

Adriane whirled towards Gloria, sweeping one arm out in a dramatic gesture of welcome. “So, miss Champion, how are you doing today?” Like an actor in a bad comedy routine, she mimed the tilt of a microphone, angling her hand towards Gloria.

“You fuuuuhing athholl!” Try as she might, it was hard to convey her rage and frustration when she sounded like this. More than her bindings, more than losing her Pokemon, having her voice stripped away made her feel truly powerless before her captor.

Still, she could not just roll over. “Leeh meeeh guuuuh, yuuuh freeeh!” Flecks of spit glimmered briefly in the air, caught by the fading light of her fire. A few caught Adriane on the cheek, and Gloria felt a small twinge of satisfaction for this little victory.

“Now, now, I understand how excited you are, but we’re on camera, you know?” While she wiped herself off with one sleeve, Adriane remained pointedly in character. “Hold on, I have just the thing to help you with that!” Without dropping the “microphone”, her captor reached into one of many pockets that adorned the leather jacket she wore.

There was a moment of silence. Gloria’s jaw dropped in disbelief, the words stalling in her brain. They piled up on one another, the pressure building until a torrent of garbled yelling and spittle burst from her mouth.

“Waaaah thaaa heeeh, naaaah weeeeeh!” Her thrashing resumed in earnest, though the result was exactly the same as before. If she had been blushing earlier, her face now felt like it was on fire. While the ballgag blurred into a red smear as she shook her head back and forth, its shape was absolutely unmistakable for anything but the iconic bit of fetish kit.

“Oh my, do you know what this is?” A wicked grin stole across Adriane’s face. “My, who knew the Champion had such a naughty side to her! Please, tell the viewers– do you have any tips and tricks? Do you play alone, or with friends?”

“Naaah, ahh duuuunt!” It was ridiculous to play along, of course; the situation was clearly something more dangerous than she had ever encountered in her life. But shame was a powerful motivator, and it was more than capable of grabbing the reins from her reeling and scattered mind.

“Aww, look! She’s shy!” A lithe arm snaked around Gloria’s body, drawing the two girls together. A sharp, undignified yelp of surprise echoed off the stone walls when Adriane grabbed ahold of one of Gloria’s breasts, giving it a firm squeeze through the fabric of her dress. “If I had to guess, it’s probably just something you’ve seen online, eh? Though I’m sure you’d have no trouble at all finding a way to try it out for real….”

Gloria swallowed, her throat and mouth suddenly dry. “...o-oow 'aarhh uuh….” She squirmed against Adriane’s embrace, but it was more out of pride than of any real hope of success. The camera in front of her continued to record her disheveled, panting appearance without a shred of pity. And given how much time she spent on air these days, the girl had absolutely no difficulty imagining how she must look on video. Her skin was flushed from head to toe, her body slick with sweat. Her clothes and hair were in disarray, and a few flecks of spit were slowly tracing their way down her chin.

 _I...must look just like those damn…_ she trailed off, her head drooping in defeat. All she could see in her mind’s eye was this wretched video plastered all over the net. It would fuel the worst of her fans like nothing else– she’d never be rid of it, even if she did get away from Adriane. Given how much of a question mark that was, it was far too much to hope that she could escape her capture _and_ public humiliation.

“Well, I’d hate to ruin your good girl act with something like this.” Adriane was bending into her line of sight again, with a false look of concern plastered onto her face. “I’ve already got some great stuff to post, though I could be persuaded to sit on it for a bit if you behave.” Inwardly, Adriane was almost beside herself, seeing the fire in Gloria’s eyes fading into the hollowness of shock and defeat.

While she told herself that it was against her will, Gloria still nodded slowly, almost imperceptibly. A tear beaded at the corner of her eye, quivering for a fraction of a second before it began to roll down her cheek. Unable to even wipe it away, Gloria could only fume in silent despair, overcome by the reality of her plight.

“That’s right, miss Champion. Being a good girl who follows the rules didn’t help you out here. But if you follow _my_ rules from now on, you might at least have some fun along the way.” The campfire was almost entirely gone now, hiding Adriane’s movements in a veil of indistinct shadow. The guttering embers reflected dully off leather, then off of a familiar red-and-white sphere that was about the size of a small ping-pong ball.

Before she could react, the Pokeball was pressing up against her mouth, forcing its way inside with little regard for her comfort. Her frozen tongue briefly resisted the intruder, before suddenly giving way as the binding force faded to nothing. By the time she registered the change, it was far too late to do anything. A finger probed into her mouth, feeling for the Pokeball’s center button. She heard a dull click from inside her head, and then–

“MMMPH!” The fog that had begun to cloud her thoughts was burnt away by a ferocious pain in her jaw. The Pokeball that had formerly simply pressed against her tongue was now filling her mouth beyond belief. The smooth plastic stopped only when it met her teeth, forcing her lips into a horrible “O” that perfectly framed the front of the device. Drool began to gush from around the makeshift gag like an opened faucet, making a mess of her face even as she choked and sputtered to clear the her throat. “Ggh! Mmph, pluhhf shhp!”

“Aw, I thought you were going to behave!” Adriane’s fingers pressed against Gloria’s bulging cheeks, and the captive was forced to look at the implacable camera dead front-and-center. A veritable waterfall was now beginning to soak the front of her dress, as well as the plain white bra visible between the disarrayed buttons at her neckline. Tears were now running openly down her face, and the girl began to sob, mumbling incoherent pleas that did little other than excite her captor.

“Aren’t you just a natural? This is such a perfect look for you! Not a bad accessory for just a few hundred Poke, no?” Gloria could not even muster the energy to reply, or even hold herself upright. She slumped miserably, kept aloft only by her psychic restraints. The burning pain in her shoulders was nothing compared to the consuming embarrassment that tortured her from within.

She could dimly hear footsteps receding away from her. Light flared as Adriane kicked at the fire, shifting several unburnt cords of wood towards the weakening embers. After a moment, the flames caught on the fresh source of fuel, picking up a momentary second wind. The extra illumination was of no comfort to Gloria, though. All that it did was draw her attention to her faint reflection on the back of Adriane’s Rotom phone, allowing her to preview how she must appear on the recording.

She was suddenly falling, slumping to the ground in a heap. After a moment of shock, Gloria’s hands shot to her mouth in an effort to dislodge the gag. Before trying to stand, or anything else, she _had_ to get the horrible thing out of her mouth–

Her eyes widened in dismay. “Waaath? Whaaai?” Gagged or no, her frustration and humiliation were crystal clear in her spluttering gibberish. Renewed tears sprang from her eyes as she pawed at the capsule, her fingers skating over the button as though it were covered by a force field.

Which was, of course, exactly the truth. Gloria stopped her futile attempts after a moment, glaring furiously through her watering eyes. The sight of Adriane’s lustful smile only made her all the angrier, and for just a moment, she made as if to throw herself at her captor.

Adriane’s grin only widened when Gloria caught herself, and resignedly let her coiled muscles relax. There was no need for either girl to speak to confirm their shared understanding.

 _The...the moment I try anything, that damn…_ Her eyes flicked over to the Pokemon lurking in the shadows. Alakazams were hardly common in Galar, though she had seen more and more in recent years from local and foreign challengers. While imposing, it was not a Pokemon she had ever particularly feared. While powerful and swift in battle, it was no worse than countless other foes.

 _But this one...can they all really do this?_ Her gaze slid back over to Adriane. _She’s...she’s not wrong. It’s all about rules...that’s the only reason nobody’s tried this before._ Her hands balled into fists, trembling with impotent rage. She raised one almost reflexively, before sighing and relaxing her grip. The sound came out as a wet bubbling noise, and she flinched in embarrassment. Gloria drew her sleeve across her mouth, cleaning away the thick layer of spittle that had accumulated around the full-size Pokeball.

Much to her disgust, it was only a matter of seconds before the stream of drool reappeared as if nothing had happened. Gloria glared at the camera, but her expression was more fragile than before, filled with the realization that everything she did looked like something out of some horrible adult fantasy film.

 _If I talk, it sounds pathetic. If I attack, I’ll just get pinned again. If I sit here, I look like I’m being submissive. What the hell can I even do here?_ Gloria glowered, glad for the anger if only because it was something to focus on. Something to distract her from just how utterly trapped she was.

The girl made as if to turn away from the camera, hoping to at least hide her unwillingly provocative face from the recording. But she had barely begun to twist her body when she felt a now-familiar pressure clamp down on her shoulders, immediately putting an end to even this tiny act of resistance.

“Ah ah, don’t ruin the show! All the bits I like most are out front, after all!” Adriane was walking back over to her with a notebook and magazine in tow. The objects seemed ludicrously out of place; all Gloria could do was stare at her captor in perplexed disbelief. Adriane threw her a large, exaggerated wink, flipping open the magazine as she took a seat next to her.

“Waaaaah 'eeeeesh?”

“Because I want you to participate, of course!” Adriane chuckled, clearly pleased with herself. “I’m pretty proud that I got that one. You’re gonna love watching this back later. You sound absolutely great.” She pointed at one of the pages in her lap, and Gloria grudgingly tilted her head to look.

 _Damn it all._ Before her eyes could focus on the text, she saw a wet patch forming on one side of her dress. She wanted to wipe her mouth again, but with Adriane so close by, she knew that to do so would only invite further mocking and humiliation. All she could do was play along until she had some chance to turn the tables. _And when I do...when I do, I’m going to…!_

While thoughts of escape and revenge swirled in her head, Gloria began to scan the offered page. _It’s a list. These are...what, TMs and TRs? What the hell is she showing me this for? I know almost all of these by heart anyway…_ Her lips twitched into the best approximation of a frown she could manage. _The markings on the side...checks and crosses...what does it mean–?_

The girl started, her entire body going stiff as if hit by a sudden electrical shock. Once again, Adriane began to laugh, this time with an undercurrent of sadistic enjoyment. She slung an arm around Gloria’s neck, pulling her victim in close. Like an amorous lover, she brought her lips up against Gloria’s ears and whispered.

“That’s right, dear. You’re smart enough to know what this is.” Gloria began to tremble, transfixed as Adriane made another check mark next to the entry for Kinesis. “I mean, you don’t disagree, right? I’d say this worked out quite well!” Her free hand began to work its way through Gloria’s clothing, all while maintaining her casual embrace.

The sensation was unpleasant, violating. But at the moment, Gloria’s entire world tunneled in on the endless rows marching up and down the paper. Her trembling only intensified when she noticed several sticky notes peeking around the page edges.

 _Useful abilities. Useful powers. Useful items._ Cold washed over her, wiping away both the faint heat of the fire and the altogether too-close warmth of her captor’s body. _No, no way. Is she really gonna...u-use all t-this..on m-me?_

“I’m so glad that the Champion herself is gonna help me with my research! As I’m sure you can see, I’ve got a _lot_ of testing to do!” Adriane carried on in a sickeningly singsong voice, deliberately ignoring the abject horror frozen on Gloria’s face. “Now, we’ve really had enough fun out here. I’ve got to get you back to base! So, let’s think of a fun way to cap off the night, and get you some shuteye while I handle the travel arrangements.”

Adriane’s finger glided down the list, and she began to rattle off several possibilities. Many of these were moves that had little competitive utility, and had never warranted a second thought. Now, it felt as though that casual dismissal was coming back to haunt her. Suddenly, each and every one of these moves seemed oppressively powerful.

 _How...d-did I ever think these were weak? H-honestly, they’re all far, f-far too much for me to take._ From what she had seen so far of Adriane, it was not especially difficult to guess at the shape of things to come. _I...d-don’t know how I’d e-ever get the best of her if she...if she uses her Pokemon s-seriously._ Pokemon could run, fly, swim, dig– there was not even the faintest chance that she could escape without her Pokemon from an opponent who would do anything to win. _And...s-she’ll never give me a shot at gettin' my team back, will she? She’s not that dumb…._

As much as she was loathe to admit it, Gloria knew that Adriane had the truth of the matter. _W-without my team, I don’t stand a bloody chance against her. She...s-she got me good. I...d-don’t even know what to do here...other than hope she messes up._ It was a slim hope, to be sure, but as Adriane continued to rattle off one TR after another, it seemed as though absolutely anything would be better than this.

Adriane sighed, looking at a few of the entries wistfully. “Sadly, I just don’t think I can justifying trying out some of these.” Her voice was almost apologetic. “So let’s just go with one of the classics, okay?”

Before Gloria had a chance to even protest, Adriane had turned to her Alakazam and barked out two orders.

“Release her. We’ll give her a few seconds– and then use Hypnosis.”

Gloria shoved at Adriane, both in an effort to escape and to stop the infuriating groping that had been going on for several minutes now. Precious time elapsed before she was able to break free, and she staggered to her feet. One hand reached towards her mouth, and her eyes widened when her finger actually touched the glossy surface of the Pokeball.

 _Do I–_ She never had a chance to finish the thought. Adriane’s Alakazam was suddenly the only thing she could see. Her vision began to gray at the edges, and tunnel in on the Pokemon’s hard eyes. Gloria found herself unable to look away, to blink– to do anything but fall forwards into the hypnotic stare that was now her entire world.

She was asleep before she hit the ground. Adriane glanced at her Rotom, waving her device over and inspecting the screen. A broad grin stole across her face.

“Seven seconds. Not bad, Champion. I can’t wait to see what else you can do.”


	2. Faulty Memory

For an unknowable amount of time, Gloria’s world shrank to a hazy, thirty second loop that played out over and over again. A strip of cloth had been wrapped about her eyes, and some kind of cord bound her wrists, ankles, and knees together. Any one of those restraints would have been more than enough to render her helpless; in combination, she was left unable to do anything other than squirm hopelessly every time she woke up.

The first several times, she had screamed and cursed. Then she tried to quietly pick at her bonds, or rub the blindfold off her face. But no matter what she did, the result was the same. After just a few seconds of consciousness, the air would thicken with a cloying dust that sapped all the strength from her body and sent her back into the abyss of sleep. Holding her breath did nothing besides prolong the inevitable, and it did not take many cycles before she gave up any hope of resisting.

 _I...I’ll just...have...to wait…._ She clung to that thought, hoping to have the opportunity to fight back whenever– and wherever– she woke up next. _Even...if I...don’t move...I still...get put...to sleep…_ Anger was now beyond her; the only emotions that had enough time to form were fear and despair.

And there was plenty of room for both in the dark and troubled dreams that kept her company between her fleeting moments of purgatory.

* * *

When Gloria finally awoke to something different, she had long since lost any idea of how many times she had been knocked out. Her memories were a jumbled mess of vague sounds and a deep, pervasive ache throughout her body. Although her surroundings were now silent, her arms and legs were just as sore as she recalled.

 _But...I’m not tied up anymore._ Gloria moved slowly, warily. It was only after about half a minute without any signs of Sleep Powder that she dared to reach up to her eyes, intending to finally get a sense of where she had ended up.

 _...nothing there?_ Her fingers grasped at empty air, then brushed against her eyelashes. _I’m...not blindfolded either? So then why can’t I see anything?_ Try as she might, it was impossible to make out even the faintest speck of detail amidst the featureless void that surrounded her. It was darker than the dimmest nights she had ever seen, and filled with a dreary cold that reminded her of a deep cave or cavern.

“H...hello?” Her voice wavered against her will, and the words vanished into the eerie silence without a trace. She swallowed hard, feeling a nervous tingle run down her spine. That chill turned to pure ice when she registered a constricting pressure about her neck, fighting the movement of her throat.

“W...what...w-what the hell?” Although she could not confirm with her eyes, she could only think of one explanation for the metal band she could feel beneath her fingertips. _A collar? A collar?! What kind of sick joke is this?_ Unbidden, flashbacks of a dangling ballgag and a humiliating video recording exploded behind her eyes, bringing with them a sense of shame and rage.

“Yeeeeargh!” A primal snarl tore from her chest, and Gloria clawed at the collar with both hands. She pried at the metal, blindly searching for a weakness or some kind of catch or lock. For the moment, she was beyond caring about being heard– all she knew was that she had to get this horrible thing off of her as soon as possible.

It was not long before she was forced to give up, collapsing back onto the thin mattress she had woken up on. During her struggles, she had sat bolt upright and thrashed about until she was covered with sweat and her clothes were awry; now, she felt an unpleasant and damp cold nipping at her bare skin as she tried to regain her breath.

 _Just my luck, isn’t it? So she...Adriane, was it? So she’s a kinky pervert on top of being a kidnapper. But I knew that already, didn’t I?_ She fumed in the darkness, occasionally picking at the collar out of a vague sense of obligation. _Damn, this thing is on tight. How the hell did she even get it on?_ As far as she could tell, the restraint was made from one smooth piece of metal, without even the faintest sign of a hinge.

 _Ugh. Guess I’ve got no choice but to leave it for now._ A low, frustrated growl rumbled in her chest before the girl stopped short, her hand reaching gingerly for her neck. _Damn it, that feels awful._ She had worn some daring chokers before, mostly at Marnie’s bashful suggestion, but those at least had a certain degree of give to them. The close-fit steel she had on now chafed if she did anything more than take shallow breaths.

 _I’ll have to ask her how fashionable this looks when I get out of here._ As sour as the thought was, it brought a fleeting, wry smile to the girl’s face. While it did not last for long, it was enough to help recenter her mind as she tried to take stock of her situation.

There was a faint creak of old metal and wood beneath her as she got to her feet. Whatever bed she had been lying on was clearly on the flimsier side, and based on the mattress it was not meant for regular use. When her shoes touched the floor, she heard a faint, hard tapping sound that suggested bare concrete. Slowly, carefully, she pushed herself to a standing position, turning in place with her arms outstretched.

 _Doesn’t seem like I’m tied to anything._ Although this was objectively good news, it was hard to feel anything other than frustration and irritation. If nothing else, it only served to highlight that her collar had no purpose other than to enforce some kind of look or mood. _Damn it, I am going to beat the daylight out of that girl when I get out of here. How dare she...I’m not a damn toy!_ She groped about in the blackness, soon finding the chill, smooth surface of a plastered wall just behind the bed.

From her bed, it was just a few short steps to the left before she found herself in one of the room’s corners. Outside of the wall-mounted cot, she found nothing of interest until she made her second turn. As she ran her hands along the surface, she felt the unmistakable outline of a doorframe, and then the dense metal of a closed door.

 _What have we got here?_ Although she was still completely blind, the shape of the door handle brought to mind a standard office building. And sure enough, she could also feel the shape of a small window at about head-height, although it had clearly been covered from the other side. The handle moved without resistance, and the door itself began to open outwards. A bright, blinding outline of light briefly flared into her cell before Gloria hastily pulled backwards.

Her hands shook faintly, nervously. _What’s the catch here?_ She had been instantly incapacitated each and every time she had made a move while she was being transported. _So, then, am I to believe that that freak would just leave the door unlocked? What kind of an idiot does she think I am?_ The prospect of escape was tempting, but Gloria had no intentions of walking straight into a trap and getting further humiliated.

 _I’ll...just leave that there for now. Let’s see if I can find anything else of use in here._ That resolve lasted for the thirty-odd seconds it took for the girl to complete her search of the cell. Outside of the door and cot, there was nothing else whatsoever within the claustrophobic space.

 _So...much for that._ Gloria laid back down on the bed, pressing the backs of her hands against her eyes. She heaved a long, slow sigh, trying to let go of the frustration and fear that had been bubbling deep inside of her since the moment she woke up. _All I’ve got on me is what I’m wearing. Even my pockets have been cleaned out. Absolutely ridiculous._

As much as she tried to leave it at that, her mind was thoroughly unwilling to cooperate. The intrusive thoughts welled up one after another, parading endlessly through the darkness.

_No Pokemon._

_No phone._

_No bag._

“...nothing.” With no sight or sound to distract her, Gloria was left stewing in her own fears and insecurities. _That’s not going to change if I stay here. And it’s not going to change if I wait. So...I should at least try, right? Give it a go, and see what happens?_ It was a kind of hopeless hope, but the prospect of quietly, meekly languishing in captivity did not appeal to her either.

 _Sometimes, it all comes down to a roll of the dice. Just luck._ It was a familiar, if disquieting feeling; she had won battles before on the flip of a coin. _But...this isn’t a League match. If this doesn’t work...what the hell am I in for?_

For all of her rumination, the facts in front of her did not change. She took a deep breath, and reached again for the door. It swung open noiselessly, revealing a gloomy hallway fashioned from bare, utilitarian concrete. Old industrial fluorescent tubes burned at regular intervals along the ceiling; while they hurt to look at, the light they cast was wan and faded without illuminating much.

There were several doors similar to her own set into one side of the hallway. From the looks of things, the small rooms had been little offices once upon a time. There were long-empty slots for name cards still screwed next to the frames, filled with dust and covered with rust.

 _This...is spooky. And I hate it._ Gloria grimaced, then forced herself to calm down. _But what kind of a trainer would I be if I let something like this slow me down? I’ve got to get out of this bloody place._ She set off to her right, walking slowly to minimize her footsteps. Despite her best efforts, the bare floor still produced a faint, but audible tap with each movement.

 _What do I do?_ As much as Gloria tried to stay focused on the present, it was impossible for her to not consider the enormity of the tasks in front of her. _I need my team. I need my phone. I need to get out of here, and find the police._ As for what order to tackle these in, she had absolutely no idea. _What if I need to fight my way out? Or at least, defend myself? It’s...it’s…_

Gloria paused for a moment and hugged herself. A shiver ran down her spine, and she shuddered from head to toe. Memories of utter helplessness flooded into her mind: the humiliating terror of being manipulated like a doll, the bizarre horror of being held by the air itself. The hungry, possessive look in Adriane’s eyes flashed in her vision like a specter from a horror movie.

When she set off again, her movement was even slower than before. She made sure to roll each foot onto the ground with painstaking care. Her efforts at stealth would be worthless if there were cameras around, but so far she had seen no signs of anything on other than the decrepit lights overhead.

The hallway swerved sharply in front of her. Gloria approached the junction with her heart in her mouth, her body tense and ready for anything as she slowly, carefully peeked around the corner. The room just ahead of her was too large to be lit by the dim hallway lights; there appeared to be no lamps within either.

She sat completely still for several minutes, straining her ears in the hopes of picking up any signs of ambush. It was only after she counted several hundred seconds off before she dared to creep around the bend and set foot into the room.

Her movements were uncertain and hesitant. At first, she made as if to cross the room through the center in the hopes of getting through as quickly as possible; it took only several steps into the disorienting black before she was convinced otherwise. She retreated back to the entrance, and began to follow one wall. If nothing else, at least it assured her that she was moving somewhere.

But she had scarcely started when a tremendous noise blasted her from all around, sending the girl reeling sideways clutching her ears. She stumbled and tripped, falling to the floor in a heap. The moment she regained her footing, a blast of wind bowled her over. She landed roughly on her back, and the breath was driven from her lungs with a loud wheeze.

Gloria coughed and gasped in an effort to regain her breath. Before she could even rise to a sitting position, she felt a crushing force bearing down against every inch of her body, flattening her mercilessly against the ground.

“W...w-what?” she croaked. The trainer was unable to lift so much as a finger, though she could laboriously shift from side to side. When the lights in the room snapped on, Gloria found herself blind as well. Her eyelids were precious little defense against the sudden glare, and it felt like a long time before the pain in her eyes subsided.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was herself. A flat mirror had been fixed to the ceiling above her, and Gloria flinched at her pitiful figure– and then again, seeing how pathetic her reaction looked. She was sprawled in a rough spread eagle on the cold concrete, her clothes plastered against her and hugging every one of her curves like a form-fitting suit. With the mirror’s help, though, she was able to look just a little bit further around the room.

A familiar-looking figure crossed into the edges of her vision. Although she could only see the top of the girl’s head, it was obviously and clearly Adriane. The girl continued to advance until Gloria could see her in her peripheral vision– just enough for her to make out a cruel and twisted smile.

“How do you like this idea? It took a while to get the power just right, but gravity traps do a great job at bringing down even the biggest folks.”

“What is wrong with you!” It was difficult to regain her breath after each shout, but it was absolutely worth it in Gloria’s mind as she railed against her captor. “You, you absolute crazy bitch!”

“What language. Is this what you’re really like off camera?” Adriane gave a small, infuriating giggle as Gloria struggled to do so much as wriggle in place. “Listen, Gravity can stop some of the biggest Pokemon out there from flying. What exactly do you think you’re gonna accomplish?”

Gloria let out several additional creative swears and insults, but Adriane’s words were the absolute truth. She could not even glare directly into her captor’s eyes; the mirror was the only reason she could even watch at all as Adriane laid casually on her stomach, setting her head atop her crossed arms.

“Believe me, champ. I don’t _mind_ watching you squirm.” Gloria blushed a deep red, and she found herself involuntarily focusing on her image in the mirror. It was painfully and humiliatingly obvious what Adriane was enjoying; she found herself torn between continuing to struggle and trying to stay still.

“You...you’re gonna be sorry…!” She tried to sound defiant, but it was a hollow effort. Her voice rang false; her eyes nervously twitched back and forth as she followed Adriane’s every move. Her captor was now getting back to her feet and walking out of view. All she could do was listen to the ominous sounds of rustling plastic.

And then there were three new Rotom phones hovering about her, careful to stay outside of the range of the Gravity field. All three were expanding to the largest size possible, making sure that their displays were easily visible.

“No...no, c’mon...w-what the hell…?!” Gloria’s voice was strained and filled with disbelief as she watched footage of her capture starting to play. The images and video had been carefully and clearly edited to resemble a porn film; she was now surrounded by close-ups of her curves, of her drooling mouth, and of the garbled, whimpering sounds of her trying to speak through her gag. For someone who had been forced to curate and watch every facet of her appearance in front of cameras, the experience was nauseatingly humiliating.

“I worked so hard on this, you know? I’m such a big fan of yours.” Adriane’s voice had adopted a sing-song tone, and she had returned with yet another Rotom in hand. This one leapt into the air and began to circle her, clearly beginning to record her latest humiliation. From what Gloria could see in the mirror, her labored, heavy breathing was salacious enough even if she tried to do nothing else.

“Damn...you…! When I get free…!”

“Yes, yes. More of that!” Adriane’s reaction was as offputting as it was surprising; Gloria stopped mid-sentence, her face frozen. “Granted, we’ve got plenty of opportunities to do more takes– but I like the first one the best!”

“...more takes?”

But Gloria’s suspicious question was brushed aside. Adriane had stepped back into her field of view, and was very clearly and deliberately fiddling with a pouch that appeared to be full of Pokemon.

“So many options open up for you when you don’t limit yourself to carrying six at a time, you know.” Adriane’s voice was chiding, filled with an innocent laughter that was utterly at odds with her actions. “You remember my list, right? I’ve got so many tricks planned for you.”

“What, this isn’t enough? What more could you want, you creep! I’m stuck enough right here as is!”

“Right, but I can’t really play with you like this.” Again, the same sweet, cheerful undertone, now laced with regret. “And you’re more than a handful, so how can you blame me if I want to get a bit hands-on?” Under any other circumstances, Gloria would have groaned at the horrible double entendre; in her current state, though, it was anything but funny. “I really am desperate to know though if you’ve ever had the chance to feel this before…”

“Like hell I’d tell you!” As infuriating as it was, Adriane’s perversion provided Gloria with something to latch on to, to focus her anger on. It was better than the swirling fear that had been continuing to grow in the back of her mind as she was forced to watch several Pokeballs being moved to another pocket.

“No worries, sweetie. I’ll find out soon enough, with or without your consent.” Adriane flashed a bright smile, then pulled her chosen capsule from the bag. She tossed it up and down, watching with a smirk as Gloria’s pupils tracked the device’s movements. It bounced up once, twice, three times. The moment was being dragged out for nothing more than show, allowing enough time for sweat to soak her shirt and cover her skin with a thin sheen.

And then finally, it was thrown in a slow, underhanded arc. There was a familiar flash of light, and a silhouette erupted from the point of impact. After a moment, the shape resolved into the image of…

“...a Mr. Mime?” Despite everything, Gloria’s voice still held a note of disbelief and derision. But the remark only seemed to make Adriane happier, and she did not miss a beat as she directed her Pokemon towards the helpless trainer.

“You really need to stop thinking of everything in terms of Pokemon battles. We’re not in a League match, or don’t you remember?” Gloria had no answer to that. Now, she bit her lip as she tried to recall everything she could about the strange, ungainly creature that stood in front of her.

The Mr. Mime had now come close enough for her to see it without looking in the mirror. Its hands flashed in and out of sight as it continued its strange, unsettling performance. There was a blurred flicker of movement that she guessed was Adriane whispering instructions to the Pokemon. The next second, the horrible pressure that had fixed her to the ground evaporated.

Like a compressed spring, Gloria leapt to her feet the instant she was freed. In a blind rage, she threw herself at Adriane, reaching out to grab her tormentor by the front of the the tight black microdress she was wearing.

But when she was already in the air, and unable to change her course, she saw a rapid flurry of hand motions to one side. The Mr. Mime was pantomiming something, rapidly bundling up as if preparing to go outside for the winter. It was pulling something invisible over its hands, something that was holdings its fingers together.

Abruptly, Gloria felt her own hand being forced into an awkward fist. She was right in front of Adriane now, but her hands felt clumsy, and she had no grip. She pawed at her foe for several seconds, before stepping back and looking at her hands in confusion.

“My my, getting handsy?” Adriane closed the distance again, deliberately swaying her slim hips as she walked. In the silence, Gloria could hear the sharp tapping of high heels against the bare floor. “Not that I mind, of course...but it’d work better if you weren’t wearing those thick old mittens.”

Enraged, Gloria did not even respond before she charged forwards, this time intending to resort to a straightforward tackle. A Rotom wheeled into position behind Adriane, showing the approaching trainer– and the Mr. Mime in the background, now clearly going through the motions of tying specific knots–

“–aaaaaargh!” Gloria skidded to a halt just short of her target. Her clumsy hands flew to her waist, tugging fruitlessly at a sudden and deep crease that had appeared about her dress– and that had pulled the skirt tightly between her legs. Her knees buckled inwards and she bent over, an intense pain in her crotch briefly overwhelming her ability to think clearly.

“Do you have any idea how much porn I had to watch with my Mr. Mime to get him to learn what a crotch rope was? Harder still when I had to find test subjects for the practical lessons.” Adriane threw a flirty wink at a red-faced and panting Gloria, who was being pulled backwards inch by inch by an invisible lead. “I just don’t swing that way, you know?”

The Mr. Mime was now making as if to pound a post into the ground, and then looped Gloria’s leash around the invisible column twice before tying it off. And just like that, it was freed to begin another performance. Gloria’s eyes widened, and she shook her head from side to side when she saw what was happening on the Rotom’s display.

“Oh, c-come o-on, y-you’re not done yet– aaaargh!” Deep indents suddenly criss-crossed all over her torso, drawing her sweat-soaked clothing tight against her curves in a way that the increased gravity had not. Where the earlier pressure had been squashing her breasts downwards, the invisible ropes were now causing them to bulge outwards. Gloria felt her blush intensifying, and her breathing was becoming heavier and uneven.

Adriane quirked an eyebrow. “Looks like you recognized something there. So...you _do_ have some experience with this? What do you think about armbinders?”

Gloria felt her arms being wrenched behind her, forcing her shoulders back and her chest even further forward. First her wrists, then her were forced to touch, displaying a flexibility that was suddenly a curse. Two more impressions formed around her shoulders as invisible straps secured the new restraint about her.

“Come...c-come on now!” Her voice was now punctuated by short pants and grunts of exertion as she struggled against her bindings. All the while, she had to watch as her body jiggled and bulged in all the right places to attract Adriane’s undivided attention. “What are you on about? W-what the hell are you trying to p-pull!”

“I’ll explain it when you’ll remember. But honestly, it’s mostly because I get off on this.” She flashed another lewd wink as she sauntered up to her beet-faced and increasingly disheveled captive. “Now, sit still and behave– or I’ll have Sir over there add some more kit to you.”

“Get...get your filthy m-mitts...off of me…!” It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to muster anger. It was all just becoming too much, too overwhelming. Adriane’s words rang ever louder, ever truer in her ears– with no Pokemon, there was really nothing that she could do. “U...ugh, let me...let me g-go!”

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re broken already?” Mock disappointment filled Adriane’s voice, but the pace of her probing and groping fingers did not change at all. The girl was pulling at Gloria’s sweater with considerable determination, wresting it under and around the invisible ropes to show more and more of the taut dress underneath. “That’s okay. You’ll get to rest soon, and I want to do another take anyway.”

“What...w-what do you mean?” Through the protective haze of denial, the words were still ominous enough to spark a sense of alarm. Gloria shook her head slowly, blinking in an effort to clear her vision. “What...w-what the hell else are you gonna…?”

“You’ve gotta meet Lethe. She’s gonna be working with you a lot.” The Pokeball that Adriane produced came from a slot on her thin, black belt– Gloria could only guess that this meant that whatever was coming, it would be one of her captor’s aces.

“A...a Beheeyem?”

“Gooooood memory! Even when you’re distracted!” Adriane’s hands grew even bolder, and she relished the feeling of her victim squirming helplessly against her own body. “And do you remember much about these Pokemon?”

“...r-remember…? They...u-ugh...stop, s-stop!”

“Aw, quit complaining. Close enough, though. Lethe’s real smart, and she’s quite good at editing memory.” At long last, Adriane let up, stepping away from the sagging and gasping Gloria. She planted her hands on her hips and looked at the forlorn Champion with a grin that was now far more sinister than perverted. “And that means we’ll get to to do this all over again for the first time!”

“...no, n-no, wait! You’ve got to be kidding!”

“Nope! And I can’t wait to see what you do next time. Alrighty, Alakazam! You’re up– it’s time for our little champ to go to sleep!”

This time, Gloria lasted only five seconds before she succumbed to the powerful waves. She crumpled to the floor, her body still twisted and turned by her invisible bonds.

Adriane waved at Sir, and the Mr. Mime dispelled his creations with a quick flick of the wrist. Now free to go to work, she bent over Gloria’s unconscious form and began making her alterations for the next run.

* * *

When Gloria finally awoke to something other than an immediate scent of Sleep Powder, she had long since lost any idea of how many times she had been knocked out. Her memories were a jumbled mess of vague sounds and a deep, pervasive ache throughout her body. Although her surroundings were now silent, her arms and legs were just as sore as she recalled.

 _But...I’m not tied up anymore._ Gloria moved slowly, warily. It was only after about half a minute without any signs of Sleep Powder that she dared reach up to her eyes, intending to finally get a sense of where she had ended up.

But before she could finish the movement, Gloria paused. She was not blindfolded– she was locked in a darkened, sealed cell. The void around her was empty and cold, made all the worse by the sweat that had soaked into her dress.

 _Where...where is my sweater?_ Unconsciously, Gloria rubbed her hands against her arms, hugging herself in an effort to retain just a little bit more heat. _Did...did she...take it off me?_ The thought was unsettling, and for just a moment she felt the touch of phantom hands all over her body. She shivered.

 _And why...why am I so sweaty? Was I...having a bad dream? It’s not warm enough in here for it to be anything else, but…_ She frowned. The explanation did not seem quite right; distantly, she had the sense that it had been a while since she had last dreamed.

She tried to put the thought out of her mind for the moment. The cold was uncomfortable, but it also helped clear some of the fog from her mind. She sat up, and swung herself off the cot that she had been sleeping on. Her feet hit bare concrete, and she started in spite of herself at the sound.

 _It’s...so quiet._ The noise had only been surprising because of the oppressive silence that seemed to be woven into the very air; now that she noticed it, it was almost impossible to think of anything else. A stillness that deep had to be artificial, and it only furthered the sense of fear that was closing in on her from all directions.

 _U-ugh. Alright, settle down. Figure something out. At least learn about where you are._ She got up, reaching forwards blindly in the dark. She began to shuffle slowly, hesitantly, until her hands touched the wall. Using it as a guide, she traced her way around the tiny cell, finding nothing except for her cot– and the bare metal door that was apparently the cell’s only entrance.

And much to her surprise, the door moved when she touched it. Suspicion flared inside of her, and Gloria found herself rooted on the spot for several long minutes as she simply tried to listen. But nothing happened, gradually forcing her initial wave of fear to retreat. It was replaced by an increasing sense of frustration and embarrassment.

 _Come on, champ. You’ve got to be better than this. Are you just going to sit around here until– what, when?_ She tried to even mutter the words aloud under her breath in the hopes that the sound might motivate her. But her hand remained fixed around the old door, trembling slightly. A sense of fear was welling up from somewhere deep inside of her, fear of something that would happen on the other side of this door.

She closed her eyes, though it made little difference. And gritting her teeth, she forced herself to push the door open inch by inch, letting her stumble out into the dimly-lit industrial hallway beyond.

Gloria crept her way down the hallway, having opted to turn right from her cell. Moving as quietly as she could, she anxiously scanned her surroundings for signs of pursuit or recording. While it certainly appeared that nobody had noticed, the fact that her door had just been unlocked was simply too fishy to ignore.

 _I need to find my Pokemon. Without that, if I’m so much as spotted, that’s...that’s it._ Her face set into a determined line as she made her way around a corner, only to stop short when she was confronted with a cavernous void in front of her.

The large room was extremely dark; she could see nothing of its overall shape and size, given how rapidly the dim fluorescent light was consumed. All she could do, though, was swallow and press on ahead. She tiptoed step by step, moving to hug one wall as she tried to navigate the darkened space.

She had only just crossed into the darkness when it happened. There was a sudden, freezing blast of pure cold– and suddenly, Gloria found one of her arms pinned to the wall behind her. Before she had a chance to even scream, her other arm was similarly slammed against metal.

The lights snapped on with blinding effect. For a few seconds, all she could see was stars. But when her vision cleared, there was no sense of relief– only a deep, primal fear as she saw the blocks of ice that held her trapped.

And that fear only deepened when she looked up and saw Adriane, sauntering towards her with an expression of joy and something far more uncomfortable. At her side was a Glacie, around which in turn orbited a Rotom.

“Welcome back, champ! It’s nice of you to join me again.” So saying, the girl threw a huge, infuriatingly casual wink at the bound trainer.

“...back? What are you on about?!” For the moment, rage won out over fear, and she threw herself at her captor as best she could. The ice creaked faintly, but showed no signs of giving. For all her physical efforts, Gloria succeeded only in straining her shoulders.

“...Puck, another Ice Beam, if you please. Ankles.”

“Wait, hold up–” but before she could finish her thought, the menacing Glalie had fired two more precise shots at her ankles. Now, Gloria found herself unable to do anything besides writhe and shake her torso back and forth.

“...mmm. I like this quite a lot.” Adriane licked her lips, sparking a deep feeling of revulsion in Gloria’s breast. “It’s got a whole different aesthetic from the last take.” As she spoke, Adriane’s Rotom phone made its way towards the thrashing girl, and its display blinked to life.

“...what...w-what the hell?!” Beneath Gloria’s confused anger was a strain, a tension in her voice that made the words brittle. All she could do was stare at the footage, which showed her pinned to the floor with her clothes plastered tightly against her. Even as she watched, the images changed– now, she was upright, but bound by invisible ropes in a pattern that she would never admit to knowing.

“...what the hell is going on!? Tell me, w-when the hell, how–”

“This was...maybe an hour ago?” Adriane smiled sweetly, relishing the look of torn frustration and fear on her captive’s face. “Naturally, you don’t remember– I wanted to give you another chance at experiencing this all firsthand again, you know? Plus, I got to try a few different things this time around.”

The distance between the two shrank to nothing with just a few, short steps. Adriane’s heels clicked against the floor as she sidled up to the helpless Gloria, appraising her from head to toe. And the moment she was close enough, Adriane switched from using her eyes to her hands, provoking a renewed stream of cursing and threats.

“Let, me, go! What is wrong with you, you freak! Get...get off of me!”

“Now, now,” admonished Adriane. “That’s no good at all. A little defiance goes a long way towards keeping things fun– but you’re really just asking for a gagging now.” She produced the same ballgag that Gloria remembered from the cave, dangling it menacingly in front of Gloria’s eyes.

“You...you sick…”

“If you’re going to say freak, you need a better insult.” Adriane smiled again, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Now, open wide! Let’s make this take a bit more… _adult._ ” Holding the straps with both hands, she leaned forward and jammed the ball against Gloria’s lips. She tried to resist, her eyes flaring with defiance.

“Mmmmmph! Nhhhhh...wehh…!” The trainer whipped her head back and forth in an effort to dislodge Adriane’s attack– but the other girl was relentless. The straps bit deeply into her cheeks from both sides, stretching with her struggles and keeping the ball firmly in line with Gloria’s lips.

It was only a matter of time before a momentary intake of breath provided all the opening that she needed. The rubber gag slipped inwards, and pressed against Gloria’s teeth. Within just a few seconds, the mounting pressure forced her jaw apart to save her teeth; she made a choked sound as the ballgag rammed all the way into her mouth.

A small spray of spit flew from her mouth from around the rubber sphere. Before Gloria could even react, Adriane had slipped one end of the strip through the buckle, and was hauling against the free end with all of her strength. The gag was drawn further and further into the girl’s mouth– the whole time, all she could do was make a pained gargling noise.

All that she could see were stars. The last few seconds were a violent blur of pain, pressure, and then the horrible appearance of the intruder in her mouth. The massive gag forced her jaw further open than she had ever known was possible. As much as she tried to scream, to curse, and– for just a second– to pleased, she could not manage so much as a single intelligible word.

And to her horror, drool began to pool in her mouth with alarming speed. Almost instantly, it began to flow out of her mouth, around the gag and mixing with the pained tears that had forced themselves from her eyes.

To add further insult to injury, Adriane’s Rotom floated directly in front of her face. It followed her movements mercilessly, forcing Gloria to see the drooling, sobbing mess that she had become. The front of her dress was completely soaked through, the wet fabric clinging humiliatingly against her chest.

And then there were Adriane’s hands, roughly groping at her body, stroking, grabbing, and then suddenly ripping–

“Ngggmph!” That muted sound was the only protest she could muster as her dress was ripped open at the front, the tear running past her navel and stopping just above her waist. Her plain white bra was now exposed to the air, serving now only to highlight the movement of her breasts as her chest heaved with heavy breaths.

“That’s much, much better.” Adriane was whispering huskily into her ear, running one hand through Gloria’s hair as the other began to trace lazy circles over her stomach. “But...I think I’m going to save you for the next round.”

Another horrible wink. A quick motion. And then a wave of sleepiness slammed into Gloria, fixing impossible weights to her eyelids and dragging her into sleep.

But not before she saw a Beheeyem appear in front of her, and begin to glow.


End file.
